Tanis Nyt
Tanis Nyt (Character Roleplayed by Kirá) History History Grimm and Estrild didn't have to force the relationship their ancestors wanted, it came naturally. They grew up as next door neighbors, her ambition seemed to compliment his own desire for perfection. They became friends very quickly and love blossomed, on the 9th of December their child; Serenity Phyre was born. Estrild was first to learn that their lives were a marriage 'arrangement' and she told Grimm. The couple would soon find out that long, long ago their families had been trying to combine. Her mother was supposed to marry a Phyre, Grimm's father. Generation after generation friendships would plagued them until a Seer within the Phyre family foretold of E, G (Phyre) and T, K (Ulfer). They thought nothing of this when the Ulfer family, their daughter Kairys and son Kaynse moved in right next door. Ever since they met as toddlers Serenity and Kaynse were pushed together. Kaynse was mischievous but Serenity put him in his place when ever they were together. War and Samiha, the Ulfer family also believed that the children were T & K, it was clear they didn't care Serenity started with an S. Kaynse was informed NEVER to tell Serenity about their betrothal, no matter how much she refused his declarations and proposals of love. After graduation from Hogwarts the nuptials were to be carried out by the Ulfer family, but Voirrey and Renwick insisted on being involved. Pestered by Voirrey and Samiha about her opinion of things she could not care less about. Serenity had been set up to plan her own wedding. She stumbled upon the Phyre family journal. It was the prophecy book that belonged to Grim's mother, it told of her parents marriage, her birth, and her own marriage to Kanyse. She also noticed a page titled Ulfer with the letters T & K written under it. Knowing only what it seemed, that her own loving family would subject her to a life without choice. Serenity rejected everything and everyone. She ran away in the hopes of avoiding her impending marriage. She reverted to a state in her youth when she relied on her 'imaginary' friends. Unafraid of being found or possibly just an ironic coincidence, she changed her name to Tanis Nyt and applied for a position within the Ministry of Magic. With her skills in dark arts, creature care, and potions, she is enjoying her position in the Regulation of Magical Creatures department. She is part of the Beast Division and a Ghoul Task Force member. She is a member of the Depatment for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. The Beast Division sub-departments Tanis is responsible for are the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures, Dragon Research and Restraint Bureau, the Centaur Liaison Office and the Ghoul Task Force. As a member of the Beast division her days and nights, are less than boring. Tanis has a strange sense of intrigue when it comes to the Werewolf Registry, Capture Unit and Support Services, as such she is almost never in her own office long. Info Box |- | Physical |- | |- | Family |- | Nyght/Eliyahu Kirian+Carmea † (maternal great grandparents) ---- Nyght/Wade Voirrey+Louvel (maternal grandparents) ---- Phyre/Achim Volkan+Sunna † (paternal great grandparents) ---- Phyre/Broadbent Renwick+Ainsleigh (paternal grandparents) ---- Nyght-Phyre Estrild+Grimm (parents) ---- Ulfer Kaynse (fiancé) Kairys (sister-in-law) War+Samiha (In-Laws) |- | Magic |- | |- | Affiliation |- | |} Appearance Appearance Tanis has curly long blonde hair that falls at it's longest to the middle of her back. She has eyes the color of the deepest blue sea and very fair skin almost pale. Just over 5 feet tall Tanis is short but has the presence of someone taller, she is very graceful and gives the impression of sheer elegance. Personality A long time sufferer of an undiagnosed case of DID; Dissociative Identity Disorder. 'Tanis' is one of many trapped personalities inside of Serenity. She was classified as having a Histrionic personality disorder, Because of what appeared to be mood swings she could be considered unstable. Tanis has a deep seeded respect for power. She finds a sickening enjoyment in the pain and torment of others (Depending on their personal relationship with her), yet Serenity also has empathic abilities. Known to share the anger, pain and fear of others at a tender age. Due to the recent hardening of her heart Tanis has learned to partially negate her empathic ability. Skills Skills As a graduate of Hogwarts she has knowledge and mastery of the majority of Hogwarts approved spells from the schools curriculum. Able to perform numerous and complex offensive, defensive, protective and healing spells of all years including a few spells from he grandfather. •Dark Arts Her grandfather, Louvel Wade was a Dark Wizard and Death Eater. He taught his daughter everything she would need to know as a young dark witch. Taught by her mother she is capable of a variety of jinxes, counter jinxes, hexes and curses. •Herbology, Potions Gifted with plants and a lover of potions, she continued both subjects at NEWT level. She once crossed a puffapod with umbrella flowers, able make the shining beans burst into tiny umbrella flowers. •Care of Magical Creatures Her grandmother owned a Fwooper and her grandfather was a breeder of Granian Horses. It was a natural reaction for her to want to take CoMC. She was one of few students with healthy, surviving Flobberworms, Nifflers, and Mokes. •Occulemens & Legilimens Advancing her skills in Dark Arts she is a practitioner of Legilimency. Both Legilimency and Occulemency were a part of Louvel's dark magic repertoire but Serenity was only taught Occulemency by her mother as a form of protection. •Charms Serenity loved charms, her favorites are blasting, disillusionment, banishing and memory. Before her issues with her family, she used to be able to cast a corporeal Fairy Bluebird patronus. She now has a Black Swan. •Transfiguration By graduation she was only able to conjure, transfigure and untransfigure multiple objects and occasionally people or animals. After another year of practice she was able to vanish and transform into her (unregistered) animagus. Possessions Possessions Wade family brooch Laurel, Ash wood wand Silver citrine "T" pendant Nyght family turquoise ring Phyre family Journal (book of prophecies) Onyx Brooch.png|Wade family brooch Larurel_Ash.png|Laurel, Ash wood wand t pendant.png|Silver citrine "T" pendant Rose Ring.png|Nyght family turquoise ring prophecy book.png|book of prophecies Gallery Gallery Category:Characters Category:December Birthday Category:Pureblood Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Graduated Character Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Ministry Employee Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures Category:Name begins with "T" Category:Witch